


Virgin Boy

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Group Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Jason Blossom’s parties are legendary. It’s mostly because of the orgy in the basement where people offer themselves up for the greater good. Archie figures that’s a smashing way to get rid of his virginity, mainly since he’s never seen anyone from his High School at Jason’s.The idea seems a lot worse when he’s on his knees, naked and blindfolded. Thank God for the guy who grabs him and hauls him back up the stairs.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in their last stretch of high school, but are 17-18 at the time of this fic. So, Underage Anal Sex, and Underage Group Sex in the next chapter.

Archie regrets everything.

No, really: he regrets every single thing in his life leading up to this point.

He especially regrets watching so much porn that he deluded himself into thinking it’d be nice to lose his (ever-present, pesky) virginity during an orgy at Jason’s party. Sure, it had seemed like a really good idea at first, because Archie thinks he is terrible at flirting, and this way he doesn’t have to do anything but be present. Besides, the thought of being fucked by several people had seemed excruciatingly hot just last night.

It’s still kind of hot, but the reality of it has put a severe damper on the whole thing.

He’s kneeling on the floor, completely naked and blindfolded, his knees digging into the rough carpet. It’s disconcerting: not seeing anything. It puts him on edge, making him even more nervous than he thought he’d be. His fingers twitch against his thighs.

The room had been silent as they waited for the rest of the party to come downstairs, but now there’s nothing but excited shouts, catcalls and unmistakable moans. It’s difficult to know which direction it all comes from, and without his sight he can’t figure out what’s actually happening.

He’s seen what goes on in the basement before. And then he’d thought about it, over and over. There was something liberating about the fact that they sit there naked and blindfolded, waiting to be used however the others saw fit for their entertainment.

But it’s only now Archie that realizes the true implications of that. However, they see fit includes a hell of a lot of options that Archie had conveniently overlooked.

For one, there’s nothing to stop someone with a giant dick to get into the mix and he’s not really sure if he could bear something like that. He could probably make it work, somehow, but it’s not exactly his top choice.

But the worst thing of all comes to him when he listens to the increasing amount of moans around him and the shouts from the people watching:

_What if no one approaches him?_

There’s a reason he’s a virgin to begin with. It’s not just the fact that he’s terrible at flirting, though that’s definitely a big part of it. He’s never been that conventionally attractive. He’s not a Chuck, or a Moose, all of which are varying degrees of muscular and just about the same degree of gorgeous.

Archie is scrawny and pale. He’s always been thin, with limbs too long for himself and wild hair, red as a tomato, almost gleaming because of the tone.

And now he’s naked. In a room full of people. People who are decidedly not touching him. He’s too nervous to be particularly turned on, so his cock is flaccid and small between his legs, under his own red bush of pubes.

He’d thought that, maybe, getting away from his own school would make this easier. He doesn’t know anyone at Jason’s parties except Jason. In a room full of strangers, no one would compare him to Reggie or Moose, and they wouldn’t know every single thing about him going back to elementary school.

His knees ache and he feels the carpet burn on his skin as he shifts. At some point he started shivering under the chill in the basement, and maybe from being so exposed.

It hasn’t been as long as it feels, he knows that. He hasn’t been sitting there for several minutes, or anything, but every second that passes makes his heart beat faster and his cheeks flush brighter with embarrassment.

He can’t do this.

His hands jerk with the impulse to rip the blindfold off, but instead he goes completely still, breath getting stuck in his throat.

There are hands on his chest, running up to his shoulders. And then there are more hands than could possibly be attached to a single human being. He’s relieved and terrified at once. Someone’s palm graces his nipple, and he lets out a long breath that ends with a weak moan.

He doesn’t have time to decide whether he enjoys it or not. He’s still reeling from the realization that he has multiple sets of hands on him, when there’s a strange growling sound, and the hands disappear as quickly as they came.

Gasping for air, he tries to get out a confused _“What?”_ but it comes out as _“Humrph?”_ He doesn’t get an answer. Instead, a pair of strong hands grip him by the elbows and pull him to his feet, dragging him along.

He squirms, panic building his chest as he hears Jason say, “Hey! Hey, you can’t just do that…”

“Fuck off, Jason,” a guy says close to his ear. “I’m getting him dressed. Where are his clothes?”

“Jesus, stop. He volunteered for this, you know, I didn’t force him,” Jason says, closer now. “Just cause you’re getting jealous, it doesn’t mean he wants you to drag him off.”

Archie doesn’t know which side he’s on right now. This is ridiculously confusing.

“Well, did he seem very into it to you?”

Jason goes quiet. “Archie?”

“Mmrph,” Archie says.

“Do you want to stop?”

Archie stills in the guy’s grip, trying to get his bearings. Does he want to stop? He thinks about the hands on him. They’d felt good, but overwhelming. He’s had too much time to think. Maybe if he’d had time to just go through with it, no thinking necessary…

“Yeah,” he says, mouth dry. “Yeah, I think I do. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you dumbass, I’m not fucked in the head,” Jason says and swats him over the head. “I’m not into people doing things when they don’t want to.”

Archie nods. He feels slightly disoriented. There’s a slight possibility he wouldn’t be standing if Mystery Guy wasn’t holding him up.

“I put their clothes in the guest bedroom upstairs,” Jason says, pausing before adding, “Don’t be a a dumbass.”

Archie is about to sputter indignantly before realizing Jason probably isn’t talking to him.

Climbing the stairs blindfolded is just about as difficult as it sounds. He keeps getting distracted by the fact that he’s naked and there are other people at the party on the floor above. Also, Mystery Guy’s arm is heavy around his waist, dragging him along. His fingers dig into Archie’s skin.

It’s strange feeling someone else’s very alive hands pressed to him like this. It feels intimate, even if it isn’t really.

After ascending another set of stairs, he’s finally pushed into a room. The chatter and music get distant and muted when the door closes. Archie wonders if he should take the blindfold off but part of him doesn’t want to. He’ll have to look the guy in the eye.

Not only had he put himself in the middle of an orgy, but he’d chickened out too. He probably would’ve even if Mystery Guy hadn’t intervened.

“Don’t take it off.”

Archie doesn’t answer, but drops his hands from where they’d been hovering about half-way to his face.

“That’ll just make it more awkward for the both of us. I’ll try to find your clothes for you. What were you wearing?”

“Uh. My boxers are black. And I’m wearing jeans and a blue shirt.”

“Well, that narrows it down,” Mystery Guy says, brimming with sarcasm.

Archie reaches his hand out, looking for somewhere to sit and he finally fumbles his way to the bed, sitting down with relief. He rubs his hands over his sore knees.

It’s quiet in the room. Only the steady beat of the bass and the sounds of the guy picking through the clothes can be heard.

Archie rubs his hands together, trying to ignore how fucking naked he is.

This sure is a crowning moment in his life.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Archie starts, frowning under the fabric of the blindfold at the heat in Mystery Guy’s voice.

“I do believe that’s none of your business,” Archie says, his voice feeling strange and scratchy in his throat.

“You looked like you were gonna die. And not of pleasure.”

God. Archie knows. He knows he got in over his head. He tried to do synchronized swimming before he’d even set foot in water. And this random stranger had been nice enough to get him the fuck out of there before things got seriously out of hand. Maybe that’s why he feels this odd compulsion to spill everything.

Kicking his legs slightly, Archie sighs and says, “You don’t wanna know some random guy’s problems. Just, find my clothes and I’ll go home and you can get back to your regularly scheduled party happenings.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t fucking find them because every single one of you wears black boxers, even the girls, apparently.” Mystery Guy huffs in annoyance. “We’re pretty much stuck here anyway, so you might as well spill.”

Archie should probably say that all they really need to do is for Mystery Guy to stand behind his back somewhere while Archie gets the blindfold off to find his clothes. And their problem will be solved.

But.

Maybe he can just tell him. Maybe he can get some advice.

“It’s really stupid.”

“I expect nothing less.”

Archie makes a face at him even if he doesn’t know whether he’s even looking in his direction.

“I’m a virgin,” he says, finding that it’s a lot easier to say when he’s blindfolded for some reason. “I’m 17 years old and I just want to fucking do it with someone. I don’t know how to flirt. I don’t know where else to go. It just seemed easy, okay? Like. I can’t just walk up to someone at school and ask them to stick their cock up my ass.”

Mystery Guy is quiet.

Well. He is until he says, “You’re an idiot” and sounds like he really means it.

“Thanks,” Archie says dryly.

“You’ve never had sex before and you want your first time to be in an orgy where you have no control over the situation?”

Archie has already come to the realization that it might not have been the best idea, thanks ever so much.

“I told you it was stupid.”

There’s a sigh and then Archie feels the bed dip. “It’s not that stupid...”

“Really,” Archie says flatly. “You just made a huge show out of telling me how idiotic it is.”

“It is,” Mystery Guy says, and Archie kind of wants to strangle him. “But I understand why you did it. If you didn’t know who to turn to.”

Entwining his fingers, Archie rests his hands in his lap and wishes for the billionth time that his life wasn’t his life.

“You’re not going to give me the speech about how totally okay it is to be a virgin at 17, are you?”

“Hell no,” Mystery Guy says and Archie is almost surprised when the laugh tumbles out of him.

“Good, because I don’t wanna hear it.”

An awkward silence settles over them and Archie wonders if the guy gave up on finding his clothes. If so, is he stuck here forever until his mum puts out a report for a missing person?

“They’re probably having fun downstairs,” Archie says after a while, smirking a little.

The guy snorts. “Probably. But maybe you should put that kind of fun off until you can find the right side of a dick.”

“Fuck off.”

The guy laughs and somehow the atmosphere between them lightens a little.

Archie still starts when he feels the light press of fingers against his jaw. His heart jumps into his throat, making it impossible for his voice to not sound strangled.

“What are you doing?”

The guy’s breath is on his neck, fanning over his skin, eliciting shivers that run down Archie’s back to his thighs.

“You’re really gorgeous, do you know that?” The tone of his voice is low and intimate, and it curls hot in Archie’s stomach.

He’s helpless against the stirring in his cock. This might be awkward if it’s not going the way he thinks it’s going.

“What are you doing?” he asks, even if it should probably be obvious.

Mystery Guy huffs a laugh into his neck, lips brushing briefly over his skin. “What does it look like?”

“Well, I’m sorry, but this is sort of sudden,” Archie says and then wants to kick himself in the face. Why is he protesting?

The guy pulls away and Archie immediately regrets opening his stupid mouth.

“I wanted to fuck you,” he says. “But not in front of everyone else. And definitely not with anyone else.”

Archie can’t help his smirk. “So your act of incredible selflessness was a lie?”

“A little.”

The guy’s hand is on his jaw again, angling his head slightly. He can feel his proximity now, the heat of him close and his breath brushing across Archie’s lips.

“Is this a pity fuck?” Archie asks, voice quiet.

“I fuck people cause I want to.”

“You’re not like, 60, are you?”

The guy laughs and Archie can feel him shake. “Jesus, no. I’m 18.”

“So you say…”

He grabs Archie’s hand and places it on his face, guiding Archie’s thumb over his cheekbone, to the corner of his eye and down to his lips. Archie brushes his thumb across his mouth, his breath getting stuck in his chest.

“Seem good enough to you?”

“Eh,” Archie says, shrugging.

The guy shoves Archie so he falls sideways onto the bed and Archie laughs, swinging his legs up onto the covers. He can’t feel the guy nearby, but he hears him, and he’s pretty sure he’s undressing. There’s the sound of a belt falling to the floor and Archie takes a deep breath, trying to calm the strange tingling under his skin.

The bed dips and two big hands push Archie’s legs apart. Archie bites his lip. He feels exposed, his half-hard cock more than visible like this. The guy puts something on the bed next to Archie before placing both of his hands back on Archie’s inner thighs.

Breathing is hard.

“Are you sure you want to do the whole thing?”

“Yeah,” Archie says without hesitation. “That’s why I came here tonight. I mean, obviously I didn’t think the whole orgy part through, but I’ve definitely been thinking about the fucking part. A lot.”

“Oh, yeah?” The guy runs his hand up Archie’s thigh, letting it rest on the jut of his hip. “Anyone in particular you think of?”

Archie frowns under the blindfold. “Yeah, I mean, it’s hard not to. But I try to avoid it because his ego is big enough already.”

Reggie has enough people drooling over him at their school, and Archie is more than a little pissed off at himself for adding to the pile. Plus, it’s not like he’ll ever get to do anything with Reggie anyway. Archie is pretty much a part of the common folk.

The guy shifts forwards. “You know there are several ways to be a non-virgin, right? I mean, I can just blow you. That totally counts.”

“I know it counts, I’m not an idiot,” Archie says. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

Mystery Guy bends over him, then. His hands press into the bed on either side of Archie and he hovers over him, heat radiating from him. Archie can’t suppress the shiver of anticipation.

The guy’s lips are soft and careful at first. He kisses Archie like he’s trying not to scare a skittish animal and Archie wants none of that. He might not have fucked anyone before, but he’s not completely helpless, nor is he breakable.

Archie’s hands find the guy’s side, bracketing his ribs as Archie opens his mouth into the kiss, licking at his upper lip. There’s a surprise whoosh of breath from Mystery Guy and Archie takes advantage of his surprise, pulling him down until they’re pressed together and Archie is sucking on his tongue.

Mystery Guy groans, finally letting himself go a little and twists his hands into Archie’s hair now that he no longer has to hold himself up.

Archie’s cock hardens, feeling heavy and almost too erect already. He hitches his hips in response to the enthusiastic kiss and the feeling of warm skin under his hands. A startled moan falls out of him when his cock slides along Mystery Guy’s.

He breaks the kiss involuntarily, breathing hard as the muscles in his stomach clench at the feeling.

“Holy shit,” he says, his voice full of awe.

Leaning forwards, he presses his forehead to Mystery Guy’s, trying to get his breath back.

Mystery Guy laughs, elated and breathless. “I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a damn virgin, not completely clueless. I probably won’t break.” Archie runs his hand down the broad expanse of back. There are muscles. Defined ones. “Well, probably not. Maybe a little.”

One of his hands twists in Mystery Guy’s hair. It’s incredibly soft and the moan he gets when he tugs at it a little goes straight to his dick.

“Okay, you might actually break me,” he says, fumbling a little when he tries to find his lips.

Cupping Archie’s face between his hands, Mystery Guy takes control of the kiss. It’s with more purpose this time, deep and perfect and toe-curling.

“Who are you even?” Archie asks, and he doesn’t know if he means it as a question or if it’s a rhetorical statement.

Kisses are pressed to Archie’s neck, lips dragging over the point of his pulse. “Not important.”

It is important. Archie feels it under his skin. He inhales, and the smell is familiar. The width of his grin is almost painful, even if he doesn’t know if he can believe it. He wishes he could see. Because he doesn’t know, not really. Maybe he just wants it to be true.

The nerves he felt downstairs, the ones that almost devoured him, are gone. He’s tense with anticipation and part of him is overwhelmed, but he’s not worried. It feels better this way, like he has some sort of control even if he’s still blindfolded – even if his body shudders uncontrollably when the guy licks a trail down his chest.

His fingers are still buried in Mystery Guy’s hair when the head of Archie’s cock brushes against his lips. Bucking up into the sensation, Archie let’s out a shaky breath, a sensation of something bursting in his chest.

When Mystery Guy’s lips close around him, Archie turns his head to the side and whines into the covers. His hips have to be pinned down as he tries to push, to get more, and somehow the large hand splayed on his hip, holding him down, just makes it better.

It’s nothing like he thought it’d be, and just the same, all at once. It’s like his brain is leaking out of his head, making him incoherent and unable to control the movements of his body, let alone the sounds coming out of him. His fingers curl in Mystery Guy’s hair, and he knows it must hurt, but he can’t quite loosen his grip. He tugs instead and then Mystery Guys groans. Around his cock.

Archie’s breath is punched out of him and he squirms, almost unable to believe the hot, perfect, wet heat enclosing his dick.

“Oh my God,” he says, breathless. “I fucking can’t–”

The guy’s tongue circles his head, hitting a spot below it that makes Archie’s back arch off the bed and shout incoherently.

“Oh god, I’m gonna… Jesus, you have to stop.”

He’s released with a pop and the guy retreats a little, as if he realizes that Archie needs space.

His chest heaves and he tries to get a grip on himself. Desperately trying not to dwell on the feeling of those lips around him, on the pure knowledge that his dick was in someone’s mouth, he squeezes his eyes shut under the fabric.

“Please fuck me,” he says, his voice sounding wrecked already.

The guy’s hand digs into his hip. “Fucking hell.”

Lube is strange. There’s no other way around it. It’s wet and slick and foreign. Feeling himself open up around a finger is fucking weird, too, and he knows he’ll have more than that soon. The thought makes him clench.

“Relax.”

Easy for him to say. He’s not the one experimenting it for the very first time.

It takes forever. And he’s glad it does. He’s opened up slowly, fingers coaxing him open with a patience that makes fondness burn in Archie’s chest. He wants to pull the guy up and kiss him because he needed this: the slowness of it, the gradual build of the pressure stretching him open in a way that makes him feel like a totally different person.

It’s hard to breathe, his thoughts scattered and slow as he starts rocking against the fingers fucking him open with so much tender patience.

It would probably be really awkward to cry.

It’s only when the fingers disappear that he feels the nerves again. His muscles clutch at nothing and he whines, one hand curled into the covers. A swift kiss is pressed to the groove of his hip and Archie smiles, despite himself.

“I’ll go slow.” The guy sounds wrecked, his patience probably worn so thin by now that it’s nearly invisible.

Archie doesn’t feel like there’s anything else to say but “Thank you.”

Feeling the head of his cock against the rim is overwhelming. He tenses, trying to remind himself that he wants this. He’s wanted it for so long. Other people do this. He can do this too, surely.

The guy puts his hands on Archie’s skin wherever he can reach, running his fingers in soothing patterns. “Breathe.”

Archie gulps in a deep breath and before he can release it, the guy pushes in, just a little. Archie’s leg jerks and he swears, digging his fingers into the covers at the burn of it. He’d been stretched open, but this is something else entirely. This is a sense of fullness that can’t be compared to anything.

His erection flags a little at the painful stretch. He knows he whimpers. He’d be embarrassed about it, but he doesn’t have the presence of mind. There’s no way around it: it hurts.

But it’s good too. There’s no pleasure in it, not yet, but there’s such a good feeling from being filled, from feeling the steady slide of his cock going in and in, until Archie thinks he can’t possibly go any longer.

When he’s pushed to the hilt, the guy pauses over him and bends down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“See? You’re taking it like a professional.”

Archie shakes with laughter, pushing at him. “Don’t be an asshole.”

The guy does nothing, not even when Archie circles his hips experimentally. He gets used to the feeling, dwelling on the stretch and burn of it until it doesn’t feel quite as intense.

“Please move,” he says, quietly.

The guy doesn’t.

“Move, you jerk...”

The guy just laughs.

“I swear to god,” Archie says, angling his hips up desperately. “Fuck me, please... Reggie.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath and he knows he wasn’t wrong.

“Oh, fuck. Archie,” Reggie says and then he clearly loses the control he had, rolling his hips.

Archie throws his head back, the slide of Reggie’s cock inside him turning his brain into a scrambled mess.

The blindfold is yanked from his head and he squints against the sudden light, trying to focus his eyes. But Reggie chooses that moment to really fuck into him with hard, steady thrusts and Archie just holds on.

He gets a glimpse of Reggie’s black hair as he buries his face into Archie’s neck.

“I can’t believe you fucking knew it was me,” he says, voice breathless.

Archie laughs, the thrusts making it shaky and a little ridiculous. Reggie smiles against his skin.

“You’re a dick wherever you are,” Archie says, meaning it as an insult, but it comes out fondly.

If Reggie replies, Archie is too far gone to pick up on it. He just lets the feeling of Reggie’s cock filling him over and over take him to a place where he doesn’t know up from down. His cock is hard again, so hard that it’s actually painful. It’s trapped between them and he whines, trying to get a hand down to let himself come.

Reggie shushes him and props himself up on his elbows, giving Archie the room to circle his hand around his dick, tugging at it desperately.

It only takes about two seconds. Reggie hits a spot inside him that makes him shake just as he really thinks about the fact that it’s Reggie Mantle fucking him because he wants to. Reggie Mantle kissed him. Reggie Mantle called him gorgeous. Reggie, Reggie, Reggie…

He comes all over his own chest and it hits him so hard he can’t breathe. He gasps for air, throwing his head back as his heart races. It’s overwhelming and unreal. He can feel himself clenching around Reggie who is still fucking him through it, and it takes him to a place of bliss that he can’t even explain.

He’s still breathing hard when Reggie’s thrusts get erratic, and watching his face is yet another punch to the gut. Fucking Reggie is his new favourite thing. He watches, wrung out and boneless, when Reggie pulls out, takes off the condom and starts jerking himself off.

His cock is beautiful in his fist, so hard and wet with pre-come. Archie wants it in his mouth, sometime. He wants it everywhere. He wants Reggie’s come everywhere too. He wants it on his face and in his mouth and in his ass. His softening penis gives a desperate twitch and he groans.

Reggie’s eyes lock with his. They’re wide and slightly wild. Archie can only watch in silence as Reggie’s eyes squeeze shut and he shudders, groaning, his come spilling out over Archie’s cock.

 

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you let me take my blindfold off earlier?” Archie asks.

They’re lying next to each other on the bed, shoulder to shoulder, but Reggie’s leg is hooked around his.

“Thought you’d tell me to get lost,” Reggie mutters, turning his head to look at him. “It’s not like I’ve ever really talked to you before.”

Archie hums. “You are a bit of a dick.”

Reggie bumps him with his shoulder and Archie laughs.

“I can’t believe you were going to lose your virginity in an orgy.”

“Shut up.” Archie hides his face in his hands.

Reggie tugs at his wrists, laughing when Archie won’t budge. Breath is forced out of Archie when Reggie suddenly straddles him, pressing his hands away.

“It’s kind of adorable.”

Archie whines pitifully. “I hate you, Mantle. You’re the worst.”

Reggie grabs his wrists and Archie squirms under him, but can’t stop Reggie from pinning his hands above his head.

“No, you’re the worst,” Reggie says, kissing him so softly that Archie’s heart aches.


	2. Group Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is on his knees, naked and blindfolded, at Jason's party. At some point it seemed like a really good way to lose his ever-present virginity. In the end, it turns out that it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion piece to the first chapter. In that one, Reggie drags Archie away from the orgy to have his way with him, but it'd be fun if the orgy actually happened. So yeah. Call it an Alternate Universe if you want.  
> Warning: Underage Group Sex: Orgy. Archie has his wicked way with Reggie and others.

Archie regrets everything.

No, really: he regrets every single thing in his life leading up to this point.

He especially regrets watching so much porn that he deluded himself into thinking it’d be nice to lose his (ever-present, pesky) virginity during an orgy at Jason’s party. Sure, it had seemed like a really good idea at first, because Archie thinks he is terrible at flirting, and this way he doesn’t have to do anything but be present. Besides, the thought of being fucked by several people had seemed excruciatingly hot just last night.

It’s still kind of hot, but the reality of it has put a severe damper on the whole thing.

He’s kneeling on the floor, completely naked and blindfolded, his knees digging into the rough carpet. It’s disconcerting: not seeing anything. It puts him on edge, making him even more nervous than he thought he’d be. His fingers twitch against his thighs.

The room had been silent as they waited for the rest of the party to come downstairs, but now there’s nothing but excited shouts, catcalls and unmistakable moans. It’s difficult to know which direction it all comes from, and without his sight he can’t figure out what’s actually happening.

He’s seen what goes on in the basement before. And then he’d thought about it, over and over. There was something liberating about the fact that they sit there naked and blindfolded, waiting to be used however the others saw fit for their entertainment.

But it’s only now Archie that realizes the true implications of that. However, they see fit includes a hell of a lot of options that Archie had conveniently overlooked.

For one, there’s nothing to stop someone with a giant dick to get into the mix and he’s not really sure if he could bear something like that. He could probably make it work, somehow, but it’s not exactly his top choice.

But the worst thing of all comes to him when he listens to the increasing amount of moans around him and the shouts from the people watching:

_What if no one approaches him?_

There’s a reason he’s a virgin to begin with. It’s not just the fact that he’s terrible at flirting, though that’s definitely a big part of it. He’s never been that conventionally attractive. He’s not a Chuck, or a Moose, all of which are varying degrees of muscular and just about the same degree of gorgeous.

Archie is scrawny and pale. He’s always been thin, with limbs too long for himself and wild hair, red as a tomato, almost gleaming because of the tone.

And now he’s naked. In a room full of people. People who are decidedly not touching him. He’s too nervous to be particularly turned on, so his cock is flaccid and small between his legs, under his own red bush of pubes.

He’d thought that, maybe, getting away from his own school would make this easier. He doesn’t know anyone at Jason’s parties except Jason. In a room full of strangers, no one would compare him to Reggie or Moose, and they wouldn’t know every single thing about him going back to elementary school.

His knees ache and he feels the carpet burn on his skin as he shifts. At some point he started shivering under the chill in the basement, and maybe from being so exposed.

It hasn’t been as long as it feels, he knows that. He hasn’t been sitting there for several minutes, or anything, but every second that passes makes his heart beat faster and his cheeks flush brighter with embarrassment.

He can’t do this.

His hands jerk with the impulse to rip the blindfold off, but instead he goes completely still, breath getting stuck in his throat.

There are hands on his chest, running up to his shoulders. And then there are more hands than could possibly be attached to a single human being. He’s relieved and terrified at once. Someone’s palm graces his nipple, and he lets out a long breath that ends with a weak moan.

Lips press to the top of his back, open-mouthed and hot. Archie tries to focus on his breath, to relax, but his nerves are still there, mixing with the intoxicating anticipation. The hands on his chest are warm and steady, trailing downwards, slow and teasing.

He jumps when another hand settles on his thigh. He doesn’t know what belongs to whom. It’s impossible to know, and he can’t even figure out how many there are.

The last two times he’s been to one of Jason’s parties, he’s been down here looking at the people kneeling on the floor. He’s seen a lot of things. But he still wonders kind of picture he makes, how many people are kneeling next to him right now with their hands on him.

A hand closes around his still soft cock, stroking him. Archie stills, holding his breath, as his mind reels at the feeling of someone else’s hand on him. He spreads his knees wider without thinking, his heart starting to beat faster. He knows he should be more self-conscious now that people are touching him, and others around them are looking at him being touched. But he isn’t.

He hardens under the tight grip on his cock, still not sure what to focus on anymore. Someone who is definitely a bloke presses up against his back, the feeling of his skin like a shock to Archie’s system. He pushes back into it, letting out a content hum when arms circle his waist.

And then there are two hands on his cock.

He throws his head back, hits the guy’s shoulder, and moans. Someone laughs nearby, and he knows he probably looks like a needy slag. Which he is. Fuck, he really is. Squeezing his eyes shut under the blindfold, he focuses on his breath, trying to get used to the feeling of two hands, fingers entwined, jerking him off steadily.

He can’t believe his dick was ever soft.

The sounds around him are obscene. Now that the nerves are no longer overwhelming, he’s more turned on than frightened by the moans and the sounds of skin on skin.

Two fingers are pressed to his lips and he parts them, taking the fingers inside. He licks at them tentatively, earning a soft groan. He likes them against his tongue. Whining a little (and, God, embarrassing) when the fingers pop out of his mouth, he tries to chase after them, but he’s not fast enough.

Instead, he suddenly feels something else pressing against the seam of his lips. It takes a moment before he realizes what it is and when he does, his cock jerks. Oh God. He forces the slight flare of panic down and parts his lips, letting the dick slide into his mouth. The weight of it is so weird and good on his tongue, pushing in and out.

He tries to wrap his lips over his teeth and breathe through his nose, letting his tongue drag along the underside of the thick cock in his mouth. It tastes unlike anything else. And so fucking good. The hands on his dick have gone now, but the guy pressed to his back is still there, his mouth kissing along Archie’s neck, one hand resting on his stomach.

Spit-slicked fingers suddenly slip over the swell of his ass and the one behind him pulls away a little. Archie’s heart jumps into his throat and, fuck, the fingertips are brushing over his rim, making his hips thrust forward. He needs lube, though. Please, God, let there be lube. Amen.

There’s lube. God is real.

The guy behind him had leans back for a moment, his fingers leaving their spot, only to return slicked and dripping. Archie suddenly finds it really hard to breathe as he notices what’s about to happen, at the same time as his mouth is stuffed full of dick, sliding in and out at a steady pace.

“Fuck, your mouth is unbelievable,” someone says, and Archie can’t help but hum in response, prompting a strangled groan.

The fingertips are blunt at his entrance and when one of them pushes inside, Archie whines. He struggles to not lose his focus. It’d be all kinds of embarrassing if he accidentally bites down.

There’s a soothing kiss pressed to the back of his neck, but it’s not enough to distract him from the burn. The finger is only one single finger and it still stretches him, making him sore and full. He lets his mouth go slack, focusing on the dick sliding into his mouth. Curling his tongue, he can feel the veins on the underside of it. Someone moans and he does it again, tracing the tip of his tongue along the cock as the guy pulls it out. A hand cups the back of his head and the thrusts get a little harder as he holds Archie’s head in place. He fucks in, the head of his cock hitting the roof of Archie’s mouth.

It makes Archie’s eyes water and it’s almost too much. It is too much, but it’s perfect. Archie moans, so needy, and someone whistles. Letting his jaw go completely slack, he lets out a continuous stream of moans as the guy fucks his mouth. It’s only when the one behind him spreads his fingers that he knows he has two of them inside his ass.

His mind is foggy with lust. He needs to come so bad he can taste it, but it’s so soon. He can’t come until he’s, at least, no longer a virgin. Well, it’s a bit of a stretch to claim that he’s a virgin now with a thick cock fucking his mouth and two fingers up his butt, but he really wants to be fucked.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on like that, fingers patiently stretching him, but it’s definitely a while. He teeters on the edge, pulling himself back the entire time. Then the guy behind him puts a hand at his back and pushes him forward a little. The one in front of him follows.

Archie chokes when the blunt head of a cock rests against his hole. (There’s a condom, thank God.) Trying to relax his muscles, he breathes as well as he can, bracing his hands against the floor. Soothing kisses are pressed to his shoulder, and the hands at his hips rub circles on his skin.

It fills him in a way he could never prepare for. He cries out, muffled by the cock in his mouth, and his thighs shake. Hands try to soothe him, running over the swell of his ass hole and down his thighs. The stretch of it is uncomfortable and it makes him wonder if he can possibly take all of it. But it just keeps going, in and in, pushing him to open up until there’s room for nothing else.

He whimpers. The one with the cock in his mouth has stopped thrusting, giving him time to adjust. Tears spring in his eyes, but they don’t shed. Small mercies.

Even if it burns, and even if it feels almost uncomfortably full, he still comes so hard he forgets his own name the moment there’s movement. Come hits his stomach in warm spurts as he cries out, legs shaking uncontrollably.

“Holy shit,” says the one in front. “Fuck, look at him go.”

Archie doesn’t even have time to process what just happened before there’s a cock sliding over his tongue again. It’s a ridiculous experience, having one dick fuck in and out of his ass, and another in his mouth. He moans, wrecked, so turned on that he doesn’t even know how to deal with it.

It’s a stupid idea to lose his virginity like this because it’s everything at once, so much, and so intense, but he can’t regret it. Not when it’s like this.

He can imagine the picture he makes, standing on all fours with one guy fucking him from behind while he sucks another one off. And he knows people are getting off on it, maybe even jerking themselves off right there.

Come spurts onto his tongue before he’s ready for it, hitting the back of his throat, and he tries to swallow. The fingers at the back of his head tighten as the guy moans over and over, emptying himself in Archie’s mouth. He can’t swallow everything, and some of it trickles down his chin.

When the guy pulls out with a satisfied groan, Archie holds himself up with one arm and shakily wipes off his chin with the other.

The feeling of getting fucked becomes doubly focused now. All he can think of is the fullness inside, the steady slide of the cock. He leans down on his elbows, widening his legs and pushes his hips back into the movement.

It’s so fucking good he can only gasp for air. His cock is getting hard again and hangs heavy between his legs. The body behind him leans over, draping itself across his back, and they rut together, moaning. The guy hooks his chin over Archie’s shoulder and nuzzles against Archie’s jaw, his breath is hot like a furnace.

Archie loses track of time, only paying attention to the feeling of being fucked so well. He’s sore. It’s overwhelming. But it’s so good, so perfect.

Eventually, the guy pulls backwards a little and brings Archie with him, arms tight around Archie’s stomach. His cock is pushed to the hilt as he holds still and Archie whines, writhing. He startles when someone’s hand touches his now fully hard cock, rolling a condom down with practiced ease.

He’s confused. He’s so confused.

“Reach your hands out,” the guy says into his ear, still holding Archie to his chest.

Archie frowns, but does as he’s told, and his hands find the swell of someone’s hairy butt cheeks. Jesus. It’s another guy, Archie’s certain of it, and as he strokes his ass, the guy moves backwards, pressing himself close to Archie.

The one clinging to his back wraps his hand around the base of Archie’s cock and guides it forwards. There’s a pressure at the head of it. Archie lets out a broken groan and then a cry as whoever’s behind him pushes his hips forward, making Archie slide into a tight, hot ass.

He grips the hips in front of him, his fingers digging into the skin and they all moan, loud and desperate.

“You’re being so fucking good, Archie,” the guy says into his ear, voice breathless but somehow recognizable, and Archie’s brain flatlines.

Reggie. Reggie, the fucking asshole from his school who can barely tolerate him (and the feeling is mutual). Reggie, the really, really fit guy who Archie has been wanting to do all the bad things to despite his other feelings.

He shudders and hitches his hips forwards. It’s a chain reaction he’s not prepared for. The movement pushes him deep into someone’s anus, so tight and amazing on his cock. The instinctive pull backwards pushes Reggie’s dick so deep he loses his mind a little.

At that point, he stops thinking. They fuck. Each movement sending Archie into a maddening push and pull. No matter what he does, sparks of pleasure race up his spine. He leans forwards and braces himself on the floor, thrusting a little clumsily into the tightness around his cock, swearing at the feeling of the guy clutching around him. And with every thrust, Reggie follows, fucking him open so good.

“Fuck, Archie,” Reggie mutters into his shoulder and presses his lips into his skin. “You have no idea how you look right now, fucking him while I fuck you. God, how does it feel?”

“So good,” Archie manages to force out. “Reggie.”

Reggie’s hands tighten on his hips and hold him still as he buries himself as deep as he can go, coming in shuddering breaths that fan over Archie’s skin.

Archie whimpers in complaint at the loss when he’s no longer filled, his ass now empty. To make up for it, he fucks into the tight heat around him, groaning when the other man meets his thrusts eagerly. It’s something he’d never be able to imagine: how it feels to push into someone and fill them up, having them clench so tight.

He’s completely lost when he comes, thrusts erratic and clumsy, his cock pulsing inside the ass clamping down. It draws the orgasm from him until he’s completely hollow. He only pulls out when he’s too sensitive, unable to hold himself up as his thighs shake.

A bone-deep exhaustion comes over him. He feels like he should get up, take off his blindfold and get himself cleaned up. The condom is still on, more than just a little gross. But he doesn’t want to take the blindfold off to find everyone looking at him, and he doesn’t even know where his clothes are.

Reggie grips him from behind and holds him to his chest, and Archie twists a little in his grip, curling up on his side as well as he can manage. Lips move lightly across his earlobe as Reggie shushes him.

“Hey, you’re good.” Reggie’s breath is hot in his ear. “You’re perfect.”

The words spread warm and silky smooth in his chest. They ease all the little knots of shame and doubt that sneak in uninvited. He’s intensely aware of how naked he is, but Reggie’s words create a fragile bubble he can hide in for a little while.

“I think we need to get you into your clothes.” His hand rubs slow circles on Archie’s back and it’s soothing in a way that Archie can’t describe.

The satisfaction in him is so heavy he can barely figure out what’s going on around him. When he’s pulled to his feet, he follows as well as he can, and stumbles a little when his legs refuse to co-operate properly.

“Where’d you put their stuff?”

“Spare bedroom upstairs,” Jason’s voice says and Archie is just a teeny bit mortified at standing blindfolded and fucked out in front of him. “Hang on, I’ve got this for you.”

A blanket is draped across his shoulder, both Reggie and Jason fussing to cover him with it.

“Seemed like you had the time of your life,” Jason says and pats him on the back. “You’re welcome!”

“You should try it sometime.” Archie hadn’t thought himself capable of such dryness in his current state.

Jason laughs. “I think I’ll pass. I’m more into the looking and not so much the doing. Here’s one for you too, Mantle.”

He’s pretty sure he’s never been so grateful for Reggie’s existence. There’s never been any reason to think anything of Reggie’s existence before, except maybe general annoyance because Reggie is seemingly good at everything, horrifyingly popular and a haughty bully. But now he’s gentle and reassuring as he guides Archie through the house and then finally into an empty room upstairs.

Archie fumbles for the bed, tipping himself onto it. He’s really sore and he cringes as he rolls over on his back. No one ever really mentions this part. He clenches his muscles experimentally and winces at the discomfort.

Reggie move around for a moment before he says, “I’ll be right back. Try not to go running off.”

“Yeah,” Archie says, his voice scratchy. “I was totally planning to go running around stark naked.”

“Never quite know with you, do I? Just found you kneeling naked on the floor, after all.”

 _Touché_.

Archie thinks he should probably move. He should clean himself off and get dressed. Then he should sneak out, go home and try not to freak out about what just happened. None of that happens. Instead, he sinks into the bed, his limbs heavy and his mind sluggish. Snapshots of what he just did keep flickering on the inside of his eyelids, making his cheeks heat and his pulse run fast.

When the door opens, he tenses for a moment before Reggie speaks, reassuring him.

He shouldn’t feel this safe with Reggie Mantle, yet somehow he does. He’s felt safe with Reggie ever since the jock pressed himself against his back and took care of him, prepared him and fucked him. Before he even knew it was Reggie at all.

The bed dips and his legs are spread, Reggie’s hands gentle on his calves. One hand runs up his leg, lingering on his hip for a moment before Reggie plucks the condom off his soft cock. It barely clings to him as it is, and only because of the mess he made. It’s tacky and uncomfortable and he sighs in relief when it’s gone.

“You’re an idiot,” Reggie says.

Archie huffs. “Worked, didn’t it?”

“Depends what you were going for.”

Archie opens his mouth to answer, but his reply morphs into a broken moan when Reggie’s mouth closes around his dick. He licks Archie clean, his tongue soft and careful. Archie presses his head back into the bed, fingers flexing. His cock twitches in Reggie’s mouth, even if he’s way too fucked out to even attempt going again.

His wits return, at least partially, when Reggie pulls back, his thumb rubbing circles on Archie’s hip.

“I was going for losing my virginity,” Archie says and almost cringes when Reggie stills.

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

“You’re even stupider than I thought. Holy fuck.”

“Well. Mission accomplished,” Archie says, forcing himself to sound infallibly cheerful.

“Do you even realize how badly that could’ve gone?” Reggie shifts and stretches out next to him, his body a warm, solid presence. “People in there don’t go easy on you. Mostly, they just take what they want.”

“You didn’t.”

A damp cloth is pressed to his stomach and his muscles quiver a little. Reggie cleans him slowly, running the cloth in random patterns across his torso.

“I kind of did,” he says, voice close to Archie’s ear.

Archie can’t help it; he shivers.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to be the one to fuck you. Didn’t want it to be anyone else.” Reggie’s voice is low and there’s an edge to it that makes currents of something spread in Archie’s gut and up through his entire body. He buzzes with it.

“You were good to me,” Archie says. He reaches out and presses a hand to Reggie’s skin, splaying his fingers out. “I know it could’ve been bad, but it wasn’t.”

Reggie’s lips press a kiss to his neck and he tosses the cloth away. His hand runs across Archie’s stomach, clutches around his waist for a moment and then trails down his back. Archie lets out a shuddering breath when Reggie’s fingers brush over the sore rim of his hole.

“You took me in so well,” Reggie whispers, lips brushing against Archie’s shoulder. “You looked so good with my dick inside you. So beautiful with a cock in your mouth.”

Archie presses his mouth closed, but a whimper escapes him anyway. Reggie’s praise does something to his heart and his entire body that he doesn’t understand. It opens him up, soothes him and makes him feel like he’s good, like he can do anything that Reggie asks of him.

Reggie’s other hand twists into his hair, the tip of two fingers resting on the blindfold. “Can I take this off?”

Archie takes in a breath, collects himself, and nods.

The room isn’t too bright when it comes off, but he still needs to adjust a little. He blinks, mostly disoriented from being pulled out of his little bubble of blindness and tactile sensations. Reggie slips his hand down to his jaw and gently angles Archie’s head towards him, forcing Archie to look at him for the first time.

He looks softer than Archie remembers, but then there’s no way Reggie would appear the same to him after all this.

“Are you doing this again next week?” Reggie asks. His eyes are searching and Archie can’t stop looking at his face, tracing every line and curve with his eyes.

He shakes his head, not knowing what to say. It’s hard to explain how exhausted this has left him, no matter how mind-blowing it was.

“Will you let me take care of you instead? I don’t know what you want. I don’t know if this is even what you planned, I mean, I guess you wouldn’t expect this from going into an orgy. But, I would like to, I think.”

Archie’s never heard Reggie ramble like this, or look so frustrated while he searches for words. Archie smiles. As it grows Reggie trails off while he stares at Archie’s lips like a smile is the last thing he expected. Leaning in, Archie presses a kiss to his lips in answer. It’s such a chaste kiss that it’s almost jarring considering everything, but it makes Reggie go soft around the eyes and Archie’s smile ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Comment and leave Kudos if you liked this!


End file.
